


Deep and Crisp and Even

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: White Collar
Genre: Advent Challenge 2015, Fluff, Gen, Holidays, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter looks out at the snow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep and Crisp and Even

**Author's Note:**

> For the advent prompt "Deep and Crisp and Even"

Peter opened the back door and looked out over the yard. The snow had piled up overnight, and he was reminded of the carol that had been playing earlier. _The snow lay roundabout, deep and crisp and even._ The snow in the yard did indeed look deep, crisp, and even.

A moment later, Satchmo pushed past Peter and dashed out into the yard, romping through the snow like a puppy and reminding Peter why he had opened the door in the first place. Peter sighed. The snow was no longer even and pristine.

Still, as Peter waited for Satchmo to calm down and do his business, he couldn't help but hum the carol to himself.


End file.
